


The Chosen Wife

by Lady_Jane666



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, I am horrible at taging but you get the idea, Light BDSM, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, it has a plot I swear, step-father/step-daughter relationship thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Follow the relationship and love story of Negan and his favorite of all his wives, Dawn.Dawn was Lucille’s daughter from her first marriage, 20 years old at the start of the apocalypse she comes to realize one day she has some pretty serious and sexual feelings for her would-be former step-father. Awash with emotions after they act on mutual attraction, a need for companionship and a mutually shared kinks (see warnings/tags).*STARTS BEFORE THE SAVIORS*Goes from Pre-Saviors all the way to as long as I can keep writing it…also read the notes at the top of first chapter please!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All this spawned from my series of tumblr imagines on my blog @darkly-dreaming-imagines , but is going to much richer and more NSFW than my imagines ever really are... in fact this is the most graphic thing I have actually posted <.< So please be kind, I am super duper nervous about this...
> 
> I took some liberties with my own HC here, where as what I will continue to post on my imagines tumble (darkly dreaming imagines) with his wife being a stranger to him before the fall. In this story she is Lucille’s daughter from her first marriage named Dawn. She will be 20 years old at the start of the story and is NO WAY related to Negan biologically. The Stepfather/Stepdaughter thing lends it self more the dd/bg relationship that will be portrayed, this being said… if this is at all triggers you please for the love of kittens don’t read this. This is going to probably be a fairly heavy NSFW fic if you want more R rated and less nc-17 rated go ready my imagines.
> 
> Don’t let the fact that it kind gets smutty straight off the bat led you to this is some PWP nonsense, oh no… we got plot… we got fucking character development through out the series and one shots. I like my OC’s I take my OC’s seriously O.o so yeah…. I am trying to create a beautiful, rich story… with a lot of kinky sex… because that’s just how Negan in my brain rolls that dirty bastard. 
> 
> Otherwise… lets get started shall we?

Chapter One: “I’m Not a Child”

_Dear Mom,_

_I don’t know why I picked you of all people to start writing to. I could have just said Dear Dairy like a normal fucking person. SHIT… GOD DAMN IT… Being around Negan so much is making me cuss like a pro. I don’t think in the 7 years you two were married I spent as much time with him as I do now. I mean yeah we lived in the same house but how much time did I really spend out of my room? Eh I guess it is what it is. You would be proud of me now though, we spend all day…every fucking day…together._

_You see this is the first time I have had anything at all to write in because… Zombies are real. I know that shit sounds crazy but it’s kinda real because well you became a zombie after you died. Negan refuses to call them that though because it’s ridiculous and only happens in fucking movies. But the dead come back to like…we want to om nom nom your face and not in the was that Nana did it either. It’s all sorts of fucked to be honest. I am kind of grateful for Negan._

_He is a total bad ass at times, other times he is just a fucking ass. For some reason I am also having thoughts I really should have about him. I know it’s like trauma bonding or something I think we were starting to learn in Psychology but still he is handsome and well you are zombie mom… I don’t know it still has to be wrong on a fundamental level right? Like a moral level?_

_But who are we to define morals in lawless society… but why do I think about him when I am falling asleep. I get it he sleeps like 2 feet from me but why do I want him to hold me and kiss me…_

_GOD! I am fucked in the head. I have to be right? Because on more than one occasion have totally… just between you and me… thought about him doing some seriously interesting things that I am not even sure he would be into… to me._

_Oh who the fuck am I kidding. I got noise canceling headphones for a goddamn reason. So by all logic I shouldn’t be scared to walk up to right after, grab his cock and be like. “I have been a dirty, naughty little girl and I need punished…” OH GOD! WHY?_

_Great now I am fucking thinking about that in my head. His big, strong hands and how much they would sting going across my ass. Or how man fingers he could get inside me before I screamed… Shit shit shit._

_Here he comes._

_Love you, miss you_

_Dawn_

Dawn quickly closed the notebook she was using as a dairy and shoved it in her bag as her former step-father, Negan, came walking back to their makeshift camp site. She smiled softly up at him. “How was the scouting? Did you see anything promising?” She asked quickly trying very hard not to think about the growing ache between her legs that she gave to herself writing down her sexual frustrations in her dairy.

Her soft blue eyes focused on his nimble fingers as he unzipped his leather jacket before setting his bag down not far from where she sat by the fire. Dawn sifted her weight, momentarily slipping her hand between her thighs in some vain attempt to quell the ache that was still growing deep within her core. Negan raised an eye brow for a moment before he shook his head and smiled one of those devious smirks that always made Dawn imagine he would be beast in the bed room. “Not much, maybe something.” He said with a shrug.

Dawn gave a little nod and looked at the fire for a moment. “Well, maybe something is better than absolutely fuck all, right?” She said softly with a little smirk as she slyly moved her hand causing some much needed friction to help alleviate the heat between her thighs. _Oh I can’t feel like this now, it’s getting dark. He isn’t going to be leaving. I won’t have time to take care of this._ Dawn’s mind was racing. Negan was watching her with a sly smirk across his lips.

“How was your day, darlin’” He said with smirk. He called her all manner of pet names and Dawn never knew if any were serious. The day before he called her ‘Baby girl’ when she was crying about missing her mother, and those words lit a fire with the twenty year old that she never knew could be lit. It was a term of endearment, he likely meant nothing by it she was sure but it still sent a chill down her spine none the less.

Dawn shrugged and leaned back against the rolled up sleeping bag she used as a pillow, “Alright, wrote in my journal, that was nice.” He smiled at her as his dark eyes focused on her hand still between her legs as the sly smirk grew on his lips.

“Oh I am sure it was…” He let out a little tut and shook his head. “I bet it was some dirty little story huh? Missing those hunky collage guys?” Dawn could feel her checks flush as she quickly shook her head. She wasn’t lying, not by any means. But her quickness to deny it made Negan grow suspicious.

He had his own thoughts about Dawn that were not good thoughts to have about your late wife’s daughter. Dawn was a beautiful girl, looked very little like Lucille. Except when she smiled, or laughed. Then he could see her face light in some ways that his late wife’s once did. She seemed so sweet, innocent, and even naive if you asked him. He never saw her date in high school, never saw her bring home boys, he wasn’t paying attention though so she could have dated a lot for all he knew. There was just this way she looked at him at times though, that made him linger longer than he thought was right on what her lips felt like wrapped around his cock.

This was one of those moments, Dawn’s gaze was full of lust and she was practically drunk on it. Negan’s tongue darted across his bottom lip as she leaned over towards him. “Well… maybe… but not the collage boys. They were never my type.” Her words were breathless as she reached over and took a small drink from her water bottle little a little dribble down her lip and fall between her perk, round breasts. Negan’s eye’s fixated on the droplets in the low light.

_Such a fucking little tease._ He groaned internally guessing she was just fucking with him to pass time completely unaware this was her vain attempt to seduce him. Her long, thin fingers danced across her cleavage as she tried to clean up the water she spilled, “Stupid me…” she mumbles playfully. Negan let out small huff as he smiled letting the girl play her little game. It was the closest thing he had to entertainment.

“Oh you aren’t stupid sweetheart..” He said knowingly adding a seductive tone to his voice to egg the girl on. She was beautiful and if she didn’t say no, then there wasn’t anything really wrong with it. _It’s not like she is my kid… Lucille is gone, I’m nothing more than some guy to her now._ He reminded himself though if she called him Daddy in that moment he may have just cum right in his jeans.

“Well I don’t know how true that is.” She teased as she ran her finger between her breasts. “I just always seem to manage to get myself into trouble.” Negan’s pants grew tight as he watched her bring the finger that was just between her breasts up to her lips. Absent mindedly runs it across her full, pink, pouty lips.  

“Oh sometimes,” He started as he pushed himself up and closed the distance between them before sitting back down. “Sometimes I think you fucking look for trouble.” His voice has a deeply sexual tone that drives Dawn to lean forward and place her hand on his white t-shirt covered chest.

Her finger tips barely touching his chest as she smirks, _Just say something that will make him make the first move, just do it and get it over with you have taken it this far._ She silently urged herself on. “Well maybe I do..” She started seductively. Her long fingers slowly trailing their way down his chest and stomach before stopping at his belt as she looks up at him through her long dark eye lashes. “Maybe someone should teach me as lesson about why I shouldn’t go looking for trouble?” Her voice is little more than a purr now.

Negan’s eyes were locked on to her hand resting on his belt poised to make a move at the slightest urging to. He reached down and took her hand. _Why don’t you just let her do it, you are fucking hard and you haven’t fucked anything in months._ His mind screamed. _Because she is just a stupid kid… she doesn’t know what the fuck she is doing._ He let out a heavy sigh as he pulled Dawn’s hand off his belt buckle. “Dawn, listen kid..”

“Don’t fucking call me ‘kid’ I am not a fucking kid and haven’t been in years.” Dawn said instantly offended at his choice of words when addressing her. All the desire washed away and she scooted back offended and hurt. “You fucking lead me on all the time…” She starts as her voice cracks.

“I do fucking not.” Negan insisted now equally as offended. He didn’t think he led the girl to believe anything other than he didn’t want her to die. _Well it’s more than that and you know it_ he reminded himself. That was true. He did have deep feelings of compassion towards Dawn. She was a good kid, a little strange at times, shy, but Lucille adored her and so he did as well in his own way. All the time they were spending together now was the first time he really got to know her. How smart she was when it came to anything you could learn in a book but completely failed as basic survival skills. Negan felt the need to protect her, keep her safe. _She would die without me in a goddamn day._

Negan watched her as she started to gather her things, “Dawn, don’t even fucking think about it.” He scolded as he jumped up.

“Why should I stay… you don’t want me!” Dawn was so hurt she wasn’t sure why she thought leaving in that moment was the best idea. _Because he will never let you leave..really_ she tried not to smirk at the thought. Negan took a few steps over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I never for one fucking second said I didn’t want you… because fuck do I want you.” He reached down and grabbed one of her Dawn’s hands and placed it over the growing bulge in his jeans. Her eyes got wide of the feel of him, straining against the fabric. Negan smirked and tilted his head slightly. “That’s all you baby girl..” _HE SAID IT AGAIN_ !!! Dawn’s mind screamed as she felt the wetness between her legs grow instantly between the feel of his hard cock and _that name_ .

Dawn’s hand began to rub his thick member through his pants and Negan tuted softly and pulled her hand away. “You are a greedy, dirty little girl…” His voice was low and full of pent up need to feel how wet her was making her but he had to stop this. If anyone one found out they would look at him like some pervert, which he was, but anyone they knew before saw them together it would probably not go well. “As much as I want you to drop to your knees and take my fucking cock into that sweet…” She lifted his hand to her lips and took his thumb into her mouth and began to lightly suck on it as Negan let out a throaty moan. “fucking sweet ass mouth… I can’t…FUCK….” He moaned as she moved to his index finger, swirling her tongue around the tip of his finger imaging it was his cock.

“Fuck Me…” She said pulling his finger out of her mouth and slipping his hand into her jeans but not her panties so he could feel the soaking wet mess he caused between her thighs. “See how wet you make me…” She purred, Negan hungrily pulled her into him as his fingers teased her clit through the soaking cotton fabric. “Fuck me please…” she moaned softly in his ear again as his fingers danced across the tiny bundle of nerves.

He wanted so badly to do what she asked, feeling her desire for him manifest itself in physical form in the delicious stickiness that began to coat his fingers made his cock twitch with in his pants. Her hand moved back towards his belt and slowly started to undue the closure. Negan mumbled “Fuck it…” as he leaned forward and took Dawn’s lips with his own and parted her sweet pink lips his tongue as his fingers pushed aside her panties as he slipped his middle finger deep within the hot, tight, mess that the soft cotton fabric was hiding.

Dawn let out a soft moan as his finger slowly started to message her inner walls as she grinding her hips against his palm. Her own hands were busy, undoing the top button of his jeans and slipping her hand inside. It took little searching before her grasp found his impressive cock. Her index finger and thumb could barely touch as she wrapped her fingers around it and slowly began to pump it, thinking about how he was going to stretch her more than any of the handful of men who had been inside her before. “It’s so big…” She moans nibbling on Negan’s bottom lip, pumping his cock, still in his jeans.

Negan smirked a devilishly. “I don’t know if you are going to be able to handle it baby girl, you so fucking tight…” He teased as he pushed her back against a near by tree. Negan removed his hand from her jeans as she let out a disappointed groan, stopping her pumping of his cock for a moment before Negan rather reluctantly pulled her hand off it. He had other plans for her, if he was going to commit this sin, he was going to make damn sure they both enjoyed themselves.

 Negan smirked and shook his head gripping the top of her jeans and the soft pink cotton panties she had on yanking them down to her ankles in one swift movement. He gazed hungrily as her glistening pussy, still dripping from his finger being inside her just a moment ago. He drops to his knees. Negan’s hands trail up her bare legs and his fingers tease her slick, pink bud through the tuft of hair at the apex of her thighs. Dawn’s supple pink lips part as she tosses her head back with a soft groan as he began to part her glistening lips. Negan’s eye’s danced with hunger as his gazed was transfixed with her dripping pink pussy. His tongue darted across his lips once more as he gazed up at Dawn through hooded eyes. “Look at this mess you are making baby girl..” He teased as leaned in, his tongue taking a it’s first taste of her sweet juices. Negan’s tongue lapping against her sensitive bud caused her thighs to tingle as shake slightly as she lowered her hands and entangled them in his thick black hair pressing his faces against her core.

Negan smiled as he lapped up her taste, her sweet, pure taste. His tongue danced across her clit teasing her slick, dripping hole by darting that sliver tongue inside of her causing her push him deeper against her as she moaned his name loudly. “Oh fuck… Negan..” She writhed underneath his skilled tongue as he slipped on her of feet from the jeans that still pooled at her ankles and lifted up onto his shoulder so her could delve deeper to devour her more. He slipped a finger deep within tight core as his mouth went back and began to suck feverishly on her now swollen clit. His assault on her most tender and sensitive parts caused Dawn to let out a sharp hiss of delight as she felt his thick, rough finger enter her. She closed her sapphire eyes and let herself succumb to his nimble maneuvers. “You taste so fucking good baby, your little cunt is so tight… so perfect…” Negan moaned as he pulled his head back, his thin lips and course facial hair drenched with her luscious nectar. His finger still continuing edge her closer and closer to her blissful release yet, when he feels her walls begin to clench around his finger his withdraws them from her with one swift movement as she lunged up at her devouring her lips with his.

Dawn gave a moan of protest at the withdraw of his touch that made Negan’s cock twitch with delight. “Oh but you were naughty baby… weren’t you?” Negan muttered softly against her neck as he nibbled at the soft, silk like skin of her neck. “My dirty fucking little girl was doing naughty… naughty things while I was away…” Dawn groaned as Negan slipped his finger coated in her glistening juices into her mouth so she could taste her own desire. “Do you taste how hungry I made that sweet little pussy, I have never tasted such a glorious mess…”  His free hand pushed up her black t-shirt and revels her lace black bra. Negan can see her delectable pink rose bud nipple through the barely there fabric, it was almost inviting it to take it into his mouth. Dawn’s gazed locking on Negan’s lips as the locked around her nipple through the fabric sending a burning white heat straight down to her core as he suck ferociously. A heady moan escaped her lips, she presses her dripping, naked core against Negan’s thigh for some sweet relief but it did not go unnoticed.

His head pulled away from her breast and his gaze disapproving through the haze of lust. “Little girl…” He chides, “You have a lot to learn about behaving if you want privilege of riding my thick cock tonight young lady…” Negan reaches up and grippes her dark locks as he forces Dawn to her knees. Instinctively she releases his straining cock from the confines of the stiff fabric now soaked with desire. She licks her lips as she sees the impressive, crimson throbbing cock in front of her. She licks her lips as her tongue slips from her lips and tastes the pre-cum gather in at the tip teasing Negan ever so slightly before she wraps her hot mouth around him. “Good Girl..” He growls as he carefully gathers her hair and pulls it up off her face so he can admire her skill as her hands begin to work in concert with her mouth to please him. She was so egger with the way she tried to take him as far into her mouth as she could till he hit the back of her throat making her gag slightly. Negan cupped her cheek. “Easy there Princess.” He corrects her using his grip on her hair to top her from taking him too deep. “Despite what collage boys and porn say… gagging is not sexy.” He mumbled somewhat incoherently as Dawn slipped his cock out of her mouth and started to lavish the shaft with attention from her skilled mouth as her hand reached up and pushed Negan’s jean’s and boxer down around his knees. Dawn’s hands grip his hips as she takes the tip once more, saliva started to pool around the corners of her mouth and dribble down her chin as she took him deeper into her mouth, sucking hard causing a throaty moan to escape Negan’s lips as he gripped her hair tightly, helping Dawn as her head bobbed back on forth on his cock at furious pace.

Negan let go of her hair and slipped his hand under her chin causing Dawn to pause her attention to his cock. He gazed down at her, her mouth a sloppy, dripping from excellent performance. He licked his lips, hungry to taste himself on her lips as he urged her to stand back up. “Come here baby girl…” He said smoothing her wild hair as she stood up, her top still gathered above her breasts exposing her near see through bra. Negan rested his hands on Dawn’s bare hips for a moment before he slid his hands up her ribs, sending a shiver down her spine, as he helped her pull off the remaining black garment at tossed it on the ground near her jeans. Negan trailed his fingers down Dawn’s spine till he found the clasp of her bra and with one precise, well practiced, maneuver the clasp was undone the last of Dawn’s under garments was falling away from her milky skin. Her perk, pink nipples standing at attention. Negan leaned down and took one of the pink little buds in his mouth as his hand moved to the other and began to roll it between his fingertips mimicking the same twirling motion he was doing with his tongue on it’s twin.  A sound escaped Dawn’s lips that she had never knew she could make, it was part shriek of delight and moan of ecstasy, she felt the dampness from her core start to drip down the inside of her thighs.

Dawn placed an unsteady hand on Negan’s chest, her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the stars now out so brightly in the night sky as she gazed up at him. Her bottom little quivered as she began to speak. “I need you,” she whimpered so made with desire she didn’t know what else to do. Negan delighted in this reaction and pushed his jeans and boxers down the rest of the way before kicking them off. He took Dawn by the hand and led her over to the sleeping bag where he usually slept. “Be a good girl and go get your two and bring them over here… we are going to need quite a bit of space to teach you a proper lesson tonight.” He hungrily grabbed her bare bottom before smacking it with enough force for a little yelp to escape before a moan from Dawns lips.  She nodded her head and quickly did his bidding, not in the mod to tempt fate and risk him denying her what she desired most. _That glorious fucking cock throbbing deep within my soaking wet pussy_ her mind screamed with passion and glee at the thought that that very experience could be just moments away.

As she bent over to pick of the sleeping bags she peaked over her shoulder and saw Negan watching her intently the fire dancing in his lust filled dark eyes. Dawn turns her head away and smirks devilishly at the ground as she playfully wiggles her ass to see what response she gets. When she heard _that_ chuckle before he spoke she knew she got what she wanted. “Oh baby… do it again…” She followed his instruction this time looking back at him. His hand wrapped around his cock pumping it in a fluid well practiced motion. He licked his lips as she picked up the two sleeping bag and brought them back over to where he was sitting.  Dawn looked down, her eyes focused on his hand around his cock, frozen where she stood. Negan chuckled. “If you want it inside you baby girl… you better put those down quick now…”

“Yes, Sir..” Dawn says softly not sure of his response but Negan beams. His hand goes straight between her legs and he starts rubbing the heel of his palm against her throbbing, drenched clit.

He stood up and loomed over her as bent over laying the first of the sleeping bags down. His arm snaked around her waists so he could still reward her for the unexpected surprise that made his already throbbing cock twitch at the sound off. “Oh does someone like to be told what to do…” He growled. _Oh what a kinky little surprise we have here._ Negan had suspected as much when she said she wanted to be punished. He always had a small thing for being called Daddy in bed, he wouldn’t lie and while he wife was his age… he did love some beautiful young pussy. _I think I may have found the best prize of the god damn apocalypse and she fucking slept 20 feet from me for the last 7 years._ Dawn whimpered under his continued touch as she finally managed to lay the second of the sleeping bags down.

Negan wasted no time as he laid down, propping himself up on his elbow across the three sleeping bags. “Come here baby girl… you think that pretty, messy, pussy is ready?” Dawn gives a little nod with a small smile as she walks over to where he is laying and stand next to him. Sitting up as he slides a hand between her legs. “Open them up so we can see.” He said gently nudging knees apart as he placed a few tender kisses on her thighs. “That is such a pretty, tight, pussy… and I have such a fucking monster of cock.” He smiled against her bare skin as she started to part her legs for him but stopped short of what Negan desired. He nipped softly as the sensitive skin of her inner thigh as reached up and teased her throbbing bundle of nerves once again as mumbled against her skin. “More, baby girl… more..”

Dawn swallowed hard and did as he asked and she was thanked with Negan’s middle finger plunging into her very tight, dripping core. Negan hissed as he took in a sharp breath felt her inner walls pulsate around his fingers. “Such a greedy, thirsty girl…” He teased nibbling on higher up on her thigh as he pushed his digit deeper inside of her causing her breath to catch. Negan felt her walls clamp down around his fingers as his knuckle brushed against her most sensitive of spots. “Oh… I think this greedy little pussy is ready…” He moaned as he slid another finger with the first starting to stretch her pulsating core as she writhed beneath his touch, he legs unsteady. Dawn’s hand grips Negan’s strong shoulder to steady herself as his fingers ready her for what was to come.

Negan slipped his fingers out of her tight core and slapped her ass before gripping her waist and pulling him towards his lap. She stood straddling his lap, her hands gripping his shoulders as she lowered herself down onto his lap. Negan’s free hand gripped his throbbing cock at her slick entrance, teasing her by dipping just the tip into her wetness causing Dawn to moan in anticipation of feeling all of him deep inside her. Negan’s hand gripped Dawn’s waist, setting the pace at which she eased herself down on to him. Negan rested his forehead against her’s as he slowly started to slide his cock deep within her fully for the first time. Both of their breath’s catch. Dawn’s feeling his thick cock stretching her in ways she had never been stretched before. Negan for feelings the tightness of the young woman’s near untouched pussy throbbing around his cock as he held her steady, letting her body adjust to his size. Dawn’s nail’s dug into his shoulders at her breath shook as she pushed up and then down, grinding her hips in a circular motion feeling Negan’s grip on her hips tighten as his second hand joins to help set the pace. Leaning back flat against the ground Negan gazed up, hands gripping Dawn’s small waist tightly, as he watched her begin to pump him in and out of her.

Dawn’s mouth hung open, moans escaping her lips near constantly as Negan’s thumb started to circle her little pink bud as she rode his cock with far more skill that he was anticipating. Dawn’s hand went to his chest, pushing his white-shirt up, her hand running up over his chest as her hips gyrated ridding him. Negan’s hips meeting her movements with his own thrusts and groan. “Fuck in the fuck…are you this tight…” He moaned gazing up at her one of his hands running from her hip up to one of her breasts that were bouncing with her every movement. His large hand enveloped it as he kneaded it she ground her hips harder against him.

Her breath started to get ragged as her pace started to quicken and grow erratic and Negan pulled his hand away and steadied her hips holding her still for a moment. “Now, now…” He moaned pushing her all the way down onto his throbbing cock and holding her there as she wriggled under his grip feeling him feel her completely. “Don’t you dare go trying to fucking finish things before I am good, goddamn ready…” He thrust hard up into her and sat up, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her chest before pushing Dawn on to ground on top the blankets.

Dawn laughed as she tumbled to the ground and wrapped her legs tightly around Negan’s waist a he lifted her hips up to meet his deep thrusts. Leaning down he lavished her neck with tender kisses in stark contrast to furious pace at which he was pounding in and out of her. Negan’s hand gripped her hips so tightly that Dawn knew that in the morning that there would be small finger tip shaped bruises from his grip and she didn’t mind, the feeling of fullness and ecstasy more than made up for whatever tenderness there may be in the morning. Her head tilted back as she lost in the feeling of Negan’s hands exploring ever inch of her exposed skin, each nerve coming a light with his touch. Everything felt so much more intense with him, some much more raw than the few other men she had been with.

One of Dawn’s hand’s slithered between her legs to add some additional stimulation to the already feverish thrusts, she wanted to have her release so desperately her body near aching from need. Each powerful thrust Negan dished out was one more tiny push closer to the edge. Dawn’s lips parted as she leaned up wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck. Her lips glistens in the fire light as she whimpered in Negan’s ear, “I am so close..” Her plea was met with hard trust up, his cock hitting her inner most depths as Negan slammed Dawn’s curvy frame down on his cock like she weighed nothing at all. “Negan..” Dawn moaned loudly.

Negan smirked and chuckled as he heard his named escape her lips. His large hands, gripped her soft and perk ass as he allowed Dawn to set the pace for a few moments easing back into a sitting position once more, his cock still buried deep within in Dawn’s slick pussy. He had never been with a woman so egger to obey his desires, that alone was enough to push him closer and closer to the edge. Negan’s large hand can down in a playful smack on Dawn’s as she changed positions, letting his cock slip out of her drenched in her juices. She turned around, so she was now facing away from him. He gazed down, licking his lips as his mouth parted watching as she reached behind, between her legs and find his cock blindly. She gave it a few steady pumps as she eased him back inside of her tightness.  Leaning back forward she started ride him at a slow, but steady pace trying very hard not make herself cum just yet.

The way he felt inside her at this angle was even better than either before, the tip of his cock hitting that most sensitive of spots deep within her core with each move of her hips. She was driving herself slowly to the edge. Her toes curled as she felt a magnificent tightness within her grow. Negan’s hands gripped her waist tightly stopping her movements all together and holding Dawn still and panting so close to going over the edge, he pulls her back against his chest. His hand slips around her neck, his grip firm but gentle as he growled. “Not yet…”

Dawn’s mouth parted as she moans loudly and tried to grind her hips against to move his cock inside her. His fullness, even motionless, was driving her mad with desire. She was becoming so desperate for her release she would just about anything to be granted it. “Negan… please…I need to come so bad..” She moaned leaning forward forcing his cock deeper inside her he strained slightly to hold her in that position. He had every intention of making her beg. He gave her a tiny thrust of encouragement to continue that was met with her walls clamping tightly down on his cock.

A low moan escaped his lips as nipped at the soft flesh of her earlobe. “Tell me how bad you want come on this fucking monster cock..” his voice was husky and thick with lust. He too was close to his release. _She better fucking beg quickly_ he groaned internally feeling his balls begin to tighten ready to spill his seed deep into Dawn’s thirsty hole.

Dawn wriggled in his lap as she struggled to keep from reaching between her legs and finishing this herself. She took a sharp breath and closed her eyes. “Your cock is driving me insane… I have been so close since you went down on me…” Her voice was becoming frantic and desperate. “Please…” She begged as she managed to mover her hips in one full curricular motion providing a momentary twinge of relief for them both as Negan’s cock throbbed. “Please…Daddy…” She moaned not even thinking of the words that escaped her lips, Negan didn’t miss it though. _You fucking dirty girl._ He groaned as he practically spun her around in his lap before forcing her hard in the ground with a furious thrust.

“Fucking say it again.” He said in haze of lust, his hand returning to the gentle grip around his neck as gave another hard thrust.

“Please Daddy…” She moaned. “Please Daddy can I come on that fucking glorious cock…” He needed no more words, no more teasing. Negan unleashed a fury of thrusts as one hand lightly gripped Dawn’s throat and the other went between her legs as his thumb rubbed methodical circles on her bundle of nerves sending waves of intesnse pleasure through Dawn’s body.

Her toes curled as she her legs wrapped tightly around Negan’s waist as he continued to thrust into her. She was so close. “Cum for Daddy…” Negan said in a low, dark voice. “I want to see that pretty fucking pussy pulsing around my fucking cock…” He growled as Dawn’s head threw back and she let out a load moan as her body began to shake. First her toes, then the muscles of her legs as her pussy throbbed around Negan’s cock milking it till he too started to cum. His hot seed filled her as he groaned. “That’s right baby girl, milk that fucking cock… get every last little bit of that fucking cum in that tight pussy.” He leaned down and placed a tender and passionate kiss on her lips as he spurt the last of his seed deep within her. “Mmmmm” He said softly. “Mhmmm… let’s see how much that pussy liked that huh?” He teased as he sat back and watched as Dawn gave him a nervous smile and laugh.

Negan’s soft cock slipped out of Dawn’s pussy as leaned back to admire his work. “Not a drop fucking spilt…” he smirked and Dawn rolled her eyes.

“You had to really fucking cum in me though?” She said a little annoyed that he didn’t seen try to pull out of her but she silently relished in the feeling of being full with his seed, her pussy pulsating. She reached between her legs as she felt some of his cum be pushed out by the aftershocks of her very earth shatter orgasm. It coated her fingers before brought it up to her lips. “I would have swallowed…” She teased before sucking his cum mixed with her juices from her finger tips.

Negan licked his lips at the sight and smirked. “But baby girl… that is not where cum is supposed to go…” He sat down next to her and pulled one of the sleeping bags over to cover them as he wrapped his arms around her. “Well Don’t get me wrong… I will take you up on that offer, but I like to cum in a pussy…as a rule.” He said with a little laugh and Dawn shrugged.

“But what if I get pregnant?” Her question was one that was very real to her. She enjoyed the sex they had just had very much, so much so that her body was still tingling and she already missed the feeling of being so full with his cock buried deep inside her. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Negan her eyes full of innocence almost. “I liked this… I like you… your cock..”

“Is a fucking gift from above… I know…” He said like he had been told that all before. He smirked because he had. Leaning in he placed a tender kiss on her soft lips. “Listen, don’t complicate shit right now baby girl… I ain’t fucking going any place without and by fuck…” He paused and smirked. “That Daddy shit.. oh that fucking shit we are going to have to expand on greatly and talk more about where that shit ever came from tomorrow my sweet girl. Because I have been wanting this quite a few years now..” He tenderly smoothed her long dark locks as his hand trailed down her spine and rested in the small of her back. “If in the course of this a kid happens… a kid happens… the world already ended someone has to fucking repopulate the god damn place.” Negan was actively trying to make her smile and not let her worry too much about the future, knowing Dawn well enough to know that’s where her mind had gone. He was delighted when he saw her face light up and a little laugh escape her lips.

“Okay… point… we would make pretty babies,” She said with a little girlish giggle at the notion of even being in any kind of relationship with Negan. This all felt like a dream. Like she had nodded off while writing in her diary, but the ache between her leg from vigorous sex was enough to remind her that it was real enough, that and finally being able to fall asleep in Negan’s arms that night for the first night or many nights to come.

_Things change… and sometimes some change is good_ Dawn mused as she leaned over and kissed Negan passionately, her hand slipping around his head and tugging softly on his dark as hair pulled him deeper in. Negan was pleasantly surprised by the kiss and the words that followed. “I am glad I got stuck with you… I think it may be the best thing to happen to me.” Dawn’s voice was so sincere, so soft, so gentle.

Negan’s heart swelled a little at the though that something so sweet could care so much about him and want him so much. _What the fuck did I do to deserve this angel?_ He thought, his mind almost going to a very dark place before smiling down at Dawn and raising and eyebrow. “You stuck with me… darlin’ you got that all switched the fuck around.” He kissed her cheek and gave the top of her plump round bottom a little pat. “But we can argue semantics tomorrow… it’s time to get some fucking sleep, you wore my ass out.” He said with a very real yawn.

Dawn giggled and shook her head. “That’s just because you are fucking old..” She teased as she laid down with her bare backside facing up as she stretched out on her stomach almost inviting Negan to smack it.

“Don’t be a fucking brat… or I’ll tear that ass up.” He growled playfully smacking her ass with enough force to leave a little pink mark were his hand made contact. Dawn laughed hoping that the response she was going to get.

“I am such a brat…” She warned as watched Negan lay down on his back, his arm outstretched towards her to come lay with him. She quickly moved over, resting her head against his chest he wrapped his arms protectively around her under the covers.

“Well… I can fix that..” He smirked as he kissed her lips softly. “Goodnight sweetheart…”

“Goodnight Negan…” Dawn said with little yawn, relishing in the feeling of several dreams of hers coming true that night.


	2. "This"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Dawn comes to terms with the events of the night before and Negan and Dawn make moves to get ready to weather their first winter in this new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otay, so chapter two… It’s a long one… get’s pretty hot and heavy towards the middle than closes with some lovely domestic fluff. I really like to write long chapters with this story. While sometimes a 3k or 4k chapter may pop up please note going forward most chapters are likely to be 6k words plus.. or at least that’s my guess.  
> Onward to the next chapter-

The early morning sun was breaking the night sky, the bird’s starting to sing their early morning songs. It always amused Dawn that her mother named her after her least favorite time of day. She was up early but scared to move. Negan had her quite trapped. One arm tightly wrapped around her waist, her round bottom pressed firmly against his cock that she got thoroughly acquainted with the night before. The delightful soreness between her thighs reminded her of that. Negan had his other hand cupping her breast. His head buried in her hair, she could feel the heat from his breath on her neck. Dawn felt content in so many ways in his arms, she felt satisfied in a way she had never known. _Negan did things… many things… no man has ever done to me_ Her internal monolog screaming with delight. As delighted as she was she still needed to move from under his grasp.

Looking over her shoulder at Negan, who was still sound asleep she sighed as moved first the hand that was cupping her breast which caused a sleepy groan to escape his lips. Next was his arm snaked around her waist. She knew this was going to be the tougher of the two to get out of. At first she tried to just slip out, but Negan groaned and pulled her tighter against him as he slept. “ugh” Dawn groaned softly she felt Negan murmur against the back of her neck. The second attempt went better. She lifted his arm off her and rolled out from under the blanket that was covering their still naked bodies. The cool morning air sending an unpleasant shiver through her body as she raced over to her bag and pulled out the first clothes she could find, Dawn slipped a pair of plain white cotton panties on as watched Negan start to slowly rouse from his slumber. Bending back down she pulled out a clean(ish) pair of jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt before resuming getting dressed quickly. She reached down into her bag for one more thing, her diary with her pen sticking out of the last page she had written on.

Slipping on her black canvas sneakers she noticed Negan’s jacket laying in heap on the grass where it had fallen during their performance last night. Tucking the diary under her arms Dawn leans down and picks up the jacket. It was heavier than she was expecting as she put it around her shoulders with a little glance down at Negan who had eased back into his slumber. Dawn walked off into the woods and took leave of herself as she did ever morning before walking back down towards their little campsite and sitting under the tree that Negan had pinned her up against when he went down on her the night before.  She furiously began to write her account of last night’s events in her dairy before Negan finally awoke.

_Dear Mom… fuck why did I pick you to write to again…._

_Oh shit this is going to be awkward, I mean you are dead… this is just some vain attempt at processing my grief but still I would have never fucking told this to you while you were alive… fuck to be honest I probably wouldn’t have done this either._

_Last night… Negan fucked my brains out. It is a crass way to put it… It’s wrong on so many levels but honestly. BUT… I have never felt pleasure like that before. The way teased me… made me beg to cum and only let me when he was damn good and ready. UGH like that was amazing… like taking me so close over and over again… so close my legs were shaking as he fucked me hard… I mean like I have bruises on him hips from his finger tips gripping me so hard… then he would feel me start to clamp down around him and he would stop. Just fucking stop… then he would smirk… that fucking god damn smirk that makes want to come even more. I can’t even think any more about it or I am not going to get anything I need to get done today because I am just going to want to ride his cock again._

_UGH THAT COCK… I have no words… none…_

_I have no fucking idea about what any of this is. I just couldn’t take not knowing if he lived up to my fantasy of him and well fuck me (quite literally) he did and then some. When I called him Daddy last night I didn’t even mean to… he was so deep inside me, I needed to come so badly and he was at the point of just tormenting me. As soon as I said it though… I soon as I said “please… please… Daddy..” I couldn’t even get the rest of what I was trying to say out because he flipped me over on the ground and pinned my hands above my head and growled… fucking growled before he just unleashed a furious series of thrust into me before he said “Cum call over Daddy’s cock like a good baby girl…” And well I fucking did._

_I was so busy you know… being lost in god damn ecstasy that I didn’t even notice that he came inside me… with no condom on. No guy had ever done that… I freaked out when I realized it. Don’t get me wrong, I kinda loved the feeling of his cum inside me, it feel too good actually… which is why I freaked out. He kept telling me not worry, he was really tender actually after it was all said and done which I was not expecting…_

_But yeah… so I guess Negan and I fucking now… maybe more? I guess I just have to see._

_I’m sorry I fucked your husband mom, really I am. But you are dead… and you left me with him.  You told him to take care of me and protect me… well I know this isn’t what you meant. I know. But what does it matter what our relationship is now? All that matters is we both stay alive, we survive…_

_I love you, I miss you… sorry again … but hell you know he fucked around on your before right? Hell I knew that, he was screwing Libby’s big sister btw. Sorry I didn’t tell you that while you were alive too.. fuck. I am shitty daughter._

_Dawny_

Looking up as she closed the notebook she saw Negan sitting up from the pile of sleeping bags that they had turned into a makeshift bed last night. He reached over and pulled on his boxers before wiping the sleep from his eyes. Dawn smirked a little, she felt like a girl in high school who was wearing her boyfriend’s letterman jacket. It was an experience that Dawn had never personally gone through but as she sat with Negan’s heavy leather jacket over her shoulders she imagined this is what it felt like. Here blue eyes watched intently as Negan finally noticed her sitting already dressed, under that tree, wearing _his_ jacket.

Negan’s mouth twisted into a smirk as he started putting his jeans on. As he stood up he zipped them up and left the top button undone as he walked over to where Dawn was sitting. “Well good morning darlin’” he said tenderly which surprised Dawn. What surprised her more was when he leaned down and put a tender kiss on her lips. Negan reached down and tugged, playfully, at the collar of his jacket. “It looks good on your baby girl.” Dawn smiled softly as looked up at him her cheeks flushing at the sound of her favorite pet name on his lips. Negan noted her response. _She loves the whole baby girl thing even when she isn’t trying to fuck me, dully noted Dawn._ He leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Dawn looked up at him, dark hair covering his broad, bare chest that she spent the night nuzzled against. “You don’t mind babe?” She asks with a chipper tone to her voice that made smirk.

“No, just don’t get too fucking comfortable in that fucking jacket. I have had it longer than you have been alive.” His words may have been harsh but his tone was light, joking even. He watched as she laughed and leaned down one more time to kiss her softly, her lips still slightly swollen from their passion the night before. “I’m gonna go take a piss, don’t move..” He said with a little chuckle before patting Dawn’s cheek and walking off into the woods whistling.

While she waiting, right where she was, Dawn tucked her notebook safely away in her bag and leaned back against the tree and let her mind wonder to last night. She let out a little moan and heavy sigh as she recalled how he so skillfully nearly brought her to her undoing right in the very spot before she had ever even had his cock inside her. When Negan returned he found Dawn leaning against the tree, her eyes closed, lips parted slightly as she day dreamed away. “Baby girl, baby girl…” He teased shaking his head walking from the thick brush. Dawn jumped a little, startled from her thoughts.

“What?” She asked quickly worried her hands may have wondered. Negan just smirked and continued to shake his head.

“You are just such a cock hungry little sex kitten…” He tease as he walked over to his bag and pulled a clean white shirt out of it and pulled it over his head. Dawn shook her head as she picked up her bag and walked over to him. She set her bag down next to his.

“I am not, I can count the men I have slept with on one hand thank you very much.” Dawn defends herself. _I am not some whore, how dare he even._ Dawn’s mind raged a little at the implications of his well meaning joke. Negan could see the rage glint behind her gaze. He reached out and slipped his hands on either side of her hips and gazed down at her.

“I know.” He said simply before smirking a little trying to get her to smile. “Is it just my cock that makes that delicious fucking pussy of yours become a thirsty, needy little sex kitten.” He purred as nipped at her lip as she laughed nervously. Negan could tell by her laugh that he hit the nail right on the head. Kissing her quickly as he pulled his jacket off her shoulders and then slipping on his. “Well… spit it out baby girl, we have things to do today and I do not have the time to fuck the words out of your at this moment, though I would like to… very much” Negan slipped his hand around her neck and entangled his long fingers in her luscious raven locks gazing intently into her eyes as he waiting for the answer he already knew.

Dawn smirked and her cheeks flushed a pale pink. “Yours… just yours..” She says finally and Negan smiles a wide and satisfied smile before he kissed her forehead.

“Good, and that pussy is mine now…” He growled, his hands snaking betwixt her thighs and gently cupping her through the fabric of her jeans. “We do this… we have rules you understand?” He said in a low, calm voice.

“Yes.” Dawn said her voice had an air of nervousness to it that even she didn’t expect. She was excited by the prospect of entering some, all be it likely unconventional, relationship with Negan. He excited her, tantalized her and he protected her fiercely. _He was a shitty husband to mom in the old world. But in this one, this one he could be just the partner and husband I need._ Dawn concluded internally as she smiled up at Negan as his hand moved from between her legs and came to rest on her hip.

 

Negan gazed down at her his other hand reaching up and cupping her cheek as he began. “Just trust that I am never going to do anything to hurt you,” his tone was very sincere and Dawn knew that his words were completely genuine. “If you trust me and I trust you, everything else will fall into place.” He kissed her lips softly before patting her cheek. “Come on, lets get a move on.” He said his tone changing back from a kind and tender tone to one that she was far more familiar with, Negan barking orders.

Dawn was puzzled but she figured with this odd new dynamitic to their relationship she should just go about packing up what little they had in ways of belongings and get ready to move. Most everything the pair owned fit into two large hiking backpacks. They had more, but the first six months of since the fall was rough both emotionally and physically. They had been part of several small groups at that point, but the others always ended up dying and Negan and Dawn barely escaping with their lives. For the last few weeks they had been on their own, mostly sleeping outdoors in temperate late summer, early fall weather but there was a chill at night now, and it was cool and damp in the mornings.

Winter was coming and they needed to find some way to survive that. As Dawn finished tying her sleeping bag to her pack she glanced over at Negan who was doing the same. “Are we going to that something maybe you mentioned yesterday?” Her voice was soft, her tone was full of genuine curiosity about their destination.

Negan gave a little nod as he slung the pack over his shoulders and stood up. “You would be correct baby girl..” He said with a small smirk as he walked over and helped Dawn lift the heavy pack onto her back. “There is a decent little town about a mile or so down the road, some of the houses look in pretty fucking good shape, we should be able to manage the winter through in one of them no problem with enough places to scavenge.” It sounded like a solid plan to Dawn who just gave a little nod and smile.

“Whatever you say boss man.” She teased her hands gripped the straps of her pack helping carry some of the weight as they started off. They were always quite when they were on the road walking. Negan said it was because we didn’t want the noise to attract the dead or worse the ‘assholes who want to kill us for our shit’ as he would often say. Today Dawn stayed close to Negan as they walked. Her hand occasionally reaching out and grasping his for a little while during their journey. It took about half an hour for the pair to walk the mile or so down the road to the deserted down.

At first glance Dawn could tell it was one of those nice, upper middle class suburbs that she always envied when she would drive past. “Oh they had a fucking Starbucks…” Dawn said with a chuckled as they walked down the main street. Negan shook his head and shushed her quickly with a stern glance. Dawn let out a heavy sigh and imagined what it would have been like to live in a place like this while it was still full of life. She was snapped from her day dream when Negan gave her a light tap on the ass.

“Oy, earth to Dawn…” He teased and nodded his head towards a side street. “Your selection of real estate is this way sweetheart… may I suggest something with a fire place or two.” Negan was trying to be funny and Dawn appreciated his effort but she knew in all likelihood that she would have no say in what house became theirs for the winter months.

“All I care about is carpet… plush fucking carpet..” Dawn said with a little laugh as she reached out and grabbed Negan’s arm gazing intently up at him. “And a bed, a big bed..” She giggled softly as she rested her head against his arm. Negan chuckled softly knowing what house she would like the best.

“Come on… I scouted this nice house over this way yesterday, it had a wood burning stove in the kitchen, you know one of those stupid fucking rustic modern fucking kitchens your mother…” He stopped himself when he mentioned his dead wife. The fact that Dawn was Lucille’s daughter hadn’t crossed his mind since last night. He was far too enthralled with this new side of her that he had never seen before to dwell on that uncomfortable detail. His face dropped as Dawn’s hands slipped away from his arm and wrapped them around herself.

Dawn hadn’t thought much on the fact that she had slept with the man she knew as her step father since her early teens. It made her feel dirty for a moment, forgetting all the joy that she had found within their new relationship. She wanted to believe because her mother was dead, _she was going to be dead regardless of the fucking world falling apart_ , that it made her relationship with Negan was somehow less taboo then. It didn’t and she knew it. Negan reached out to comfort her but Dawn took a step away. Negan pursued.

“Hey, hey, hey…” He started finally grasping Dawn’s shoulders as she looked away and as much as Negan wanted to demand for her to look at him he knew it wasn’t the moment for that. “I am really fucking sorry about bringing up your mother, I didn’t fucking think and that whole fucking mess makes what is going on between us fucking complicated as shit.” He admitted and Dawn looked at him out of the corner of her eye, Negan took it a small victory that he was at least getting through to her. “I want to see where this shit goes.. The sex is fucking amazing, you are damn near fucking perfect in my book sweetheart and you have been my reason for waking up each day since everything went to hell. That’s the fucking truth and I swear it.”

Dawn finally turned her head around and looked at Negan square in the eyes. “You know this is fucked up?” She asked bluntly. “I know by me wanting this, this makes me seriously screwed in the fucking head!” Dawn’s voice was starting to shake as she realized what all this said about her. Negan wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

“It’s not completely fucked up… really fucked up yes, but I am in this with you baby girl…” He said smoothing her hair and tilting her head up to look at him one more. “Not to mention, no one has to know anything we don’t tell them, really.” Dawn hadn’t thought of that before. Part of her mind assumed people would look at them and know. Like she had some scarlet little plaster on her chest but it wasn’t so.

“So, what do we say?” Dawn asked softly curious what Negan’s answer would be more than anything.

He smirked as he let go of her face and gave a little shrug. “I am not sure,” he started with a chuckle, “I guess I would probably call you my wife now… cuz I mean there ain’t no pussyfooting around shit these days, with death around every corner waiting bite your balls off.” Dawn giggled and nodded agreeing with his turn of phrase and rejoined him at his side once more as they started back on their path to the house that Negan had scouted yesterday.

Dawn leaned her head against Negan’s arm as they walked together towards the house. “So does this mean I get a ring or something?” She asked with a laugh and Negan joined her.

“Well slow your damn roll there little woman,” He said in a very joking Archie Bunker type voice playing with her. “I just got you this fucking palatial mansion…” He said gesturing to the beautiful cabin style home that looked fairly untouched by the outside world. Dawn excitedly tugged on Negan’s arm as he beamed down at her. “You like it?”

She nods excitedly as they walk towards the door. “Are there any biters inside? Was it raided?” Negan shook his head.

“It was locked the fuck down, my guess is the rich bastards who lived here were on vacation when the world went to hell. Lucky bastards are probably weathering out the apocalypse in the Bahamas or some shit.” Negan walked up to the front door and slipped his hand up into his jacket and passed his arm through a hole in the glass of the window next to the door where he must have broken in the day before. He unlocked it and pushed open the door, holding it open for Dawn as she walked through.

The home was beautiful. It was a beautiful modern cabin style home that seemed popular in the area. The wood was all dark and richly colored which made the home on a whole feel warm and inviting. There was a large stone fire place in the living room, another smaller fireplace in the kitchen. The ceilings were fairly average height and Dawn noticed what she assumed was a master bedroom off the opposite side of the entry way. “It’s very pretty honey…” Dawn said softly as peered into the large master bedroom. She smiled when she saw unlike the rest of the house it had carpet. There was a small fireplace in there as well. “Well we got fucking lucky these assholes like their fucking fireplaces…” Dawn said with a giggle.

“Lucky for who… because I get to go try and find us all this fucking fire wood.” He said with a small huff as he slid his pack off and set it by the master bedroom door. He leaned in and kissed Dawn softly. “You think we can make this out home for now my darling girl?” He asked with a little smirk and Dawn smiled and nodded. Negan leaned in and kissed her tenderly before reaching around and giving her bottom a playful smack. “Well don’t think the work is done yet my girl… The house was pretty well stocked for food but we are always going to need more and other shit too I am sure. SO I am gonna go start looking next door… I will be in no more than thirty minutes, just taking a look.” 

Dawn nods and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before he walks over and picks up the gun from his pack just in case one of the dead surprise him. He preferred to use his knife if possible, ammo was precious now. A finite amount unless by some miracle someone survived who knew how to make them.  When Dawn heard the front door open she instinctively went to the window to watch as Negan walked next door.  She watches him before he disappears from her line of sight before she turns back to the comfortable sized master bedroom.

The walls were lined with dark wood, making the room feel warm and inviting. The large bed in the center of the room had one of those plush down comforters on it that she had always longed to be able to afford in her old life. She ran her hand across the smooth cotton of the dark duvet cover over the blanket. “It’s so fluffy.” She said with a small laugh to herself before she noticed the walk in closet off the master bedroom.

It had one small window where the light from outside crept through, inviting the young woman to explore it’s secrets. Walking in slowly, her fingers tracing invisible lines on the wall as she rounded the corner to find a closet straight out of her inner child’s dreams. There were beautiful clothes lining the walls, made of fur, silk, and leather. Her long pale fingers reached out and touched the dark fur on a floor length leather fur coat. It felt soft and more luxurious than anything she had felt before. Without thinking she brought the edge of sleeve to her soft cheek and brushed it against her skin. It reminded her of her childhood cat’s fur when she would cuddle the animal late at night while her mother and father fought. She let out a heavy sigh and started to comb through the garments. The woman who lived in this house had expensive tastes, Dawn peaked at every label and each on had some well known designers name scrawled across when there were tags, some of the pieces were obviously custom work. She let out a heavy and jealous sigh. She had dreamt of this life. Dawn figured that if she worked hard in collage and got a good job that one day she was going to have it, but she felt this twinge of profound sadness realizing no one would probably have a life like this again.

Taking a long, slightly depressed breath she pulled open the first of a stack of 5 drawers. It was filled with lacy lingerie, some of it obviously never worn, still wrapped in paper like you only see at the high end retail stores Dawn had only dared go into during sales because otherwise they were well beyond her waitressing wages. Her nimble fingers peal back the delicate paper covering one of the garments to see a lacy, pale pink negligee that brought a quick flush to her cheeks before she quickly folds the tissue paper back over it and closes the drawer quickly. She turned around and saw there was a dressing table in the far corner filled it all sorts of little potions and crèmes. She went over and opened several of the containers, one by one, bringing them to her nose to give them a quick sniff. The pleasant sent of flowers filled her senses as she was taken back to her childhood playing dress up in her mother’s clothes and make up during the large spans of time where she had little attention paid to her.

She carefully arranged all the containers as she had found them, as if she was worried someone would be returning and notice them array and would be upset with her as often happened in her childhood. Dawn knew it was a silly thing to think but some forces of habit are hard to break. Dawn had always been a cautious and nervous child, her father and mother’s volatile and often violent relationship saw to that. She was barely 12 when her mother packed her up in the middle of the night and they slipped away, moving far away from the home she knew in Chicago and moved to some tiny little hick town in Virginia in some vain effort to hide from her father’s wrath. It came down upon them both when he showed up at their tiny apartment nearly 2 years after they left and her mother had finally filed for divorce so she could get married to Negan.

Dawn stared at the window as she recalled how Negan was there and that really was the first time he protected her. As Dawn started to thumb through the clothes hanging on the other side of the room,  she recalled that despite them never truly being close. Negan had always watched over her. In High School she was awkward, bookish and didn’t come into her looks till her senior year. She was the object of much torment by the other students but whenever Negan, who was the Gym teacher at her high school, saw them picking on her he always shut it down quickly. He never would mention it to her mother either, never make a big deal of it. Most of the time just telling her to get to class and never saying another word about any of,  she guess in some way maybe she started having feelings for him back then. Letting out a heavy sigh she turned back around and looked around the room a little overwhelmed.

“Well I guess the clothes come with the house…” She said softly to herself. It wasn’t like anyone else was going to wear them now. She walked back over to the side of the closet lined with all those designer clothes. She pulled a few of the dresses from the rack and laid them across a bench that was positioned under the one small window. Dawn then went into the drawer where she had found the lingerie and carefully pulled out several of the packages to look at. She sprawled them out across the plush, beige carpet that covered the floor of the room that was at least the size of the bedroom she had as a teenager.

Dawn sunk to her knees and started to look through the packages till she found a black lace and silk barely there bra and panties set that made her lips curl into a grin. She pushed herself up onto her knees and peered out the window thinking that maybe she would see Negan through the window but she didn’t. She let out a little sigh as she sat back down on her heels. She looked down at the lingerie and then over her shoulder at the fur coat. Her tongue darted across her lips as she smirked.

Quickly standing up she pulled off the long sleeve black t-shirt she had on and quickly pulled down her jeans and plain cotton panties slipping them off along with her sneakers. She quickly put on the little lace bralette and silk panties on, much to the young woman’s surprise they fit fairly well. The feeling of the fabric on her most sensitive areas sent a delightful tingle to her core. She walked back over to the closet and pulled the fur coat off it’s hanger and slipped it on. It was soft and warm, _like being inside a teddy bear_ Dawn mused as she got lost in all the tantalizing sensations she was feeling from all the fine fabrics and fur against her skin.

When she heard the door open her mouth fell open and felt a tightness in her core grow. _He is either going to love this…or hate it…_ Dawn thought nervously as she wrapped the coat tightly around her as Negan called her name before walking into the bedroom. He peered into the walk-in closet and smirked as he saw the pile of her clothes  near the window. “Well… did I catch my baby girl playing dress up?” He teased with a lust filled glint his dark eyes. Dawn could feel that tightness between her thighs slowly grow to a pleasant dampness as heard Negan speak. She bit her bottom lip as she turned around, still holding the coat closed tightly.

Her lips curled into a flirtatious smile as she spoke, “Maybe… maybe I have nothing on at all under this..” Dawn teasing let the top of the coat open just enough for Negan to see the bare skin of her chest and the swell of her breasts. His gaze grew intense with desire as her slithered towards her, his long legs making short work of closing the gap between their bodies. His long finger trailed across her bare collarbone before dipping down between her breast trying to peer inside his plushy wrapped package but Dawn was not having any of it. She pulled the coat closed and giggled at him, almost taunting him.

Negan let out a low, playful growl, as his hands gently gripped the fur. “Oh now young lady… now I gotta see…” Dawn bit her bottom lip which made Negan’s cock start to stiffen with in his jeans. “Come on baby girl… let Daddy see..” He said in low but commanding tone.

Dawn’s breath caught in her chest as he spoke and let her hands fall away letting the coat open to revel her barely covered, curvaceous body. Negan smiled brightly as his large rough hands trailed delicately over the lace that was barely covering her sensitive nipples. “Well hot fucking damn baby girl…” He growled as his thumb ran over her pink little rose bud nipples sending a tingle straight between Dawn’s thighs and causing her back to arch slightly. “Oh..” Negan teased seeing how responsive she was in that moment, only making his cock now raise to full attention within the tight confines of his pants. “Is my baby girl hungry for Daddy’s fucking cock again? Does that pretty little mess of yours needs some attention again?” He slipped his other hand between her thighs pushing the silk aside as he slipped his long finger deep within her core. He almost purred with delight as Dawn’s walls hungrily started to pulsate around the intruding digit.

Dawn bit her bottom lip as she gazed up, her stormy blue eyes filled with so much desire as her hands slipped around his neck pulling him into a hungry, passionate kiss. Negan slipped a second finger inside her as his tongue passed over her parted lips. Dawn moaned loudly against his mouth as pumped his fingers against her g-spot. Each thrust causing a whimper to escape her trembling lips. She tried to steady her breath trying not to let his skilled and deliberate assault remove all her wit. “Maybe.” She teases softly as her hand reaches down and lightly teases his throbbing cock through his jeans. “he seems pretty egger to come out and play too..Daddy” She says her private name for him so filled with lust that Negan thrusts hard up into her his thumb on the outside of the silken panties teaser her clit, soaking the fabric even more with her juices as brings her more and more pleasure.

“Oh, you bet that sweet ass he does..” Negan growled against her neck as he pushed the fur coat off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His hands then went straight to his jeans undoing the top button and zipper freeing his cock, the tip glistening with precum as it springs forth. Dawn gazes down at it seeing it for the first time in the light of day and her breath catches as she sees the true size of it. She doesn’t have much time to admired it before Negan slips his fingers out of her and places his hands on her thighs, “You are such a dirty girl you know..” His voice was a low growl that vibrated straight to Dawn’s core making her moan softly just at his words as he hoisted her legs around his waist and pushed her up against the wooden door of the built in closet. “You saw these pretty fucking things and you couldn’t help yourself huh…” He gruffly as he pushed the tip of his cock into her dripping hole before pulling it back out and licking his lips as he gazed down at her wet pussy rubbing against his cock, Dawn now in desperate need to feel him inside her, filling her up once more.

Her bottom lip quivered with lust as she used her legs to pull him tighter into her. Her juices coating his cock fully, as well as his jeans and boxers as she continued to try and urge him to fully go inside her. “I need you..” She moaned greedily, like a spoiled child almost. “I want..” She started as she noticed the smile play on Negan’s lips as he hand slithered between their bodies and gripped his cock, slick with her desire, and slid it in side of her with a load moan as she finished. “inside me…” Negan groaned as felt her instantly tighten around his girth. He let out a lustful groan as he began to slam into her hard, one hand gripping her ass tightly the other firmly planted on her hip. At this angle Negan could feel that Dawn was not going to last long before she came, she had already been so close _She wants you so bad, all the time… her pussy is always ready for your fucking cock you lucky son of a bitch_ he told her himself feeling her walls begin to pulsate around his thick cock. Milking it as Dawn started to scream with delight as she came hard around his cock. She had come so hard her juices now soaked Negan’s boxer’s and the bottom of his shirt. He laughed as he slipped out of her letting her down on her feet. His cock still throbbing waiting to achieve it’s own release.

Dawn bit her bottom lip and looked up at Negan, “Thank you, Daddy…” She purred as she slipped the fur coat off, over heated from their passion. Negan smirked seeing her barely covered frame presented so beautiful before him.

“Oh you are not done yet kitten… oh no… go get your ass to that bed and bend over the end. Legs apart… I want that pussy waiting for me.” He growled as he stripped, watching Dawn race into the bedroom with a girlish giggle excited at the idea of what he was going to do her next.

She did as she was told and when Negan entered the dark bedroom the first thing she had to give her clue was his cock slamming hard into her as he gripped her hips tightly. Almost instantly she felt as if she was going to cum again. His girth stretching her at this new angle in a whole new way both delight and bordering on painful. Dawn’s toe’s curled as she began to met each one of his powerful thrust by pushing back against his cock hard pushing it deep inside her. “My greedy little girl…” Negan chided with a quick stinging smack on her ass as he continued at his quick but steady pace enjoying the feel of his cock gliding in and out of her tightness. Feeling the stretch of her walls as he entered her, hearing how with each thrust her breath would catch. As he pushed himself deep within her depths he watched as her back arched, toes curled and a moan vibrated through her body around his cock. “fuck baby girl…”

“Oh Daddy…” She moaned softly. Her hands gripping the soft duvet cover tightly as gyrated her hips around his cock as he pushed it into her just as deep once more. “Oh Daddy..” Dawn moan again her legs begging to shake as she felt herself so close to the that blissful ledge. Negan’s slipped from her hips down between her thighs, his fingers finding her deliciously throbbing bundle of nerves and began to circle his fingers around it.

He placed a soft kiss on her neck before Negan whispered. “Does my baby girl want to cum with Daddy?” he asked softly. “Do she think she deserves it…” Dawn’s mouth parted as her back arched into him, pushing his cock deep inside at as he still.

“Yes, Daddy… yes… oh yes.” She moaned as his nimble fingers teetered her on the edge teasing then stopping, the only to begin again just a he could feel her walls tighten down around him. “Please Daddy… my pussy so needs to feel your sweet seed inside it. I want to feel it in my pretty sticky panties as I cook you dinner..” She moaned thinking out loud of what she really wanted. Negan smirked and continued to allow his finger to tease her to get her to continue he wanted to know her plans. “I want to think about you fucking that pretty mess again… and again…” She tossed her head back as Negan pulled his head away and leaned back slamming hard into her, his hand still rubbing her clit to force her now over the edge.

As she came Dawn moaned loudly, her moan’s echoing through the room as he walls clamped tight around his cock once more attempting to milk it of it’s creamy seed so hard that she ended up forcing his cock from her as she squirted all over Negan’s cock and floor. “Well good god damn baby girl…” Negan said with a moan of delight seeing her display. Dawn’s legs shook and Negan’s hand gripped her waist tight but the bedspread slid off the bed and Dawn and Negan went down to the floor as she came harder the second time than the first. Dawn got herself propped up on her knees and shook her round bottom, silk panties now completely soaked and stuck to her left asscheek, beckoning Negan to finish what was started. Negan chuckled as he pushed deep inside he once more relishing in the heat and tightness of her post orgasm wetness. His pace started slow once more but quickly became ragged and frantic as he neared his own edge.

Feeling her come twice around him was more than enough to already have him close, he need little more than hearing Dawn moan. “Fill my thirsty pussy up Daddy…” To send him over the edge his ball throbbing and growing tight as he spurted his thick, hot seed deep with in Dawn’s still tingling pussy with a load groan from them both as he pushed himself as deep as his cock would go feel her walls pulsate around his cock, milking it of every last drop of his cum. “Mmmm Daddy my pussy is thirsty girl.” Dawn said with a giggle as she purposefully contracted herself around him.

Negan laugh as he smacked her ass. “Well that is what I call a fucking ‘welcome home’ if I have ever seen one…” He slipped out of her and Dawn rolled over on the blankets and smiled up at him her hands going between her legs to feel the stick mess that their quick, yet passionate love making had produced.

“Am I super fucked up for loving feeling your cum inside me right now…” Dawn asked relishing the feeling of hole being fill with his seed. Negan shrugged and chuckled. It made her slightly nervous and her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Negan stood up and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her on the floor her hand between her thighs rubbing her clit. _Oh she is gonna kill me… fuck me to death_ Negan thought as he realized that she was going to make herself come again just feeling his seed deep inside her. “Well baby girl… I wouldn’t call it super normal but it’s fucking hot as hell sitting here watching you play with your pussy so god damn turned on from my fucking cum deep in the pretty pink pussy.” Negan smirked as he saw her pace quicken as he spoke. _Oh she likes the dirty talk… of fucking coarse she likes it. Nothing should surprise you about this girl any more_. He smirked as he got down on the floor next to her watching her hand do it’s furious work. “Do you want to cum so hard that it drips out of that tight wet hole… that it drips down those creamy thighs.” He smirked as she nodded furiously. “ Rub that naughty little button baby girl… cum hard again for Daddy baby girl.” Dawn’s back arched and he watched her toes curl. Her lips part as she moans loudly going over that blissful edge for a third and final time.

Negan chuckled as he leaned back against the end of the bed as Dawn finally collapsed on the floor with a blissful sigh. “Damn Dawn, in all seriousness… just….damn…” Negan said with a laugh and Dawn softly giggled exhausted from the experience.

She sighed happily, “You make me horny… like all the time.” She confessed with a laugh, her blue eyes glancing over at him for a moment as he smirked over at her. “Like seriously Negan, I guess being alone with my thoughts so much made me kinda look at things.” Her tone was heartfelt and sincere, her eyes focused on his as she spoke. “You never let the kids in school get too mean with me, you always stepped in and shut that shit down pretty fucking quickly.” She laughed softly before her face softened, “The whole stuff with my dad over the years.” He voice grew softer as she spoke.

Negan gave a slow, solemn nod. “You have always been a sweet, kind, giving person… you walk around with a god damn target on your back sweetheart. I adore that kind heart, I don’t ever want you to lose it, even when you were just a kid… so whatever… it wasn’t a big deal.” He his voice so tender as he spoke. He reached over and tugged at her hand urging her to sit up and join him. Once she did he wrapped his arms around her and held her. “Fantastic kinky sex aside,” He said with a little smirk and glint in her eyes that made Dawn flush. “I just want to make sure you are safe, that no one fuck with you… now that the kinky sex is happening those feelings are fucking amplified because I really do care about you. “ He leaned in and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek as he pulled her closer to him. Dawn’s arms around him enjoying the comfort that being securely in Negan’s arms gave her. “I can’t promise you love, but finding love in all this probably doesn’t fucking happen much my guess is. I can promise you I will protect you, keep you safe, no matter what.”

Dawn smiled and sighed softly. “Really what more can you ask for these days?” She said nestling her head against his chest.

“Food…” Negan responded with a laugh and giving the soft flesh of Dawn’s upper thigh a squeeze. Dawn giggled and gave a little nod. “I’m half starved here baby girl, you can’t keep springing all this sex on me and not feed me. A man can’t live off pussy alone.” Dawn leaned up and kissed his cheek before she gripped the edge of the bed pulling herself up. Her legs were still shaky from her multiple orgasms. Negan ran his large hands up her soft, creamy smooth legs as she stood before him.

“Can I get dressed first…” Dawn asked with a small smirk as she felt his hand move further up her leg. She glanced down at him and shook her head. “Didn’t you just ask me to go make you food?” Dawn laughed softly as she spoke trying to slip away from Negan’s playful grip. She laughed again as she peeled his hands off her bare leg and walked back into the walk in closet.

“Go on get dressed… spoil my damn fun..” He teased as she walked over and he went to dig out of a pair of sweatpants from his pack, while Dawn got dressed.

Dawn spotted on of the tight black dresses she pulled off the rack earlier, still laying across the bench. She walked over and slipped the toughly destroyed black silk panties down over her hips and off her legs. She laughed as she let the panties drop to the floor. She leaned over and picked up the dress and slipped it on over her head. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she instantly thought _I look like some mobsters fucking wife in this dress_ . She mused with a little chuckle.

Dawn, now dressed, made her way back into the bedroom to find Negan sprawled out across the bed a pair of grey sweatpants hanging around his hips. Dawn almost shook her head and laughed at the sight. He looked so tired, so exhausted, she couldn’t help but feel slightly responsible. “Spaghetti okay?” Dawn asked softly playing with the short hem of the dress.

Negan peered up from the bed as he spoke, he was expecting her to put on something comfortable, so when he saw her standing in that pristine, little black dress he couldn’t help what came out of his mouth next, “God Damn baby girl, look at you…” He said his eyes roaming up and down her form. It was astonishing what a black dress could do, her hair was messy from sex, her cheeks flushed, not of stitch of make up on her face but to Negan in that moment she looked like a reminder of the world long gone. “Fucking sexy as hell…” He said with a wide smile making Dawn chuckle.

“Babe you still didn’t answer me..” Dawn teased softly as walked over to the bed and Negan sat up, reaching out and draping his arms around her waist.

“I didn’t hear you… what did you ask me sweetheart?”

“Do you want spaghetti for dinner?” Dawn repeated and watched as Negan smiled and nodded. “Was that so hard?” She asked playfully.

Negan chuckled and shook his head. “No, but you better get going on dinner because I am fucking hard again after seeing you in that fine ass dress.” He licked his lips and ran his hands under the dress cupping her bare bottom. “No panties either…” he notes softly. “Oh baby you better get that ass into the kitchen before I tear it up again.” Dawn laughed as she broke away from his light grip and raced off into the kitchen laughing as Negan chased her.

_Winter is not going to be so bad_ , _not if it keeps going like this._


	3. Humdrum Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter approaches, Negan and Dawn settle into a new sort of domestic life and have a sudden realization after a close call.

The colors of the leaves changed from their bright, vibrate greens in every shade to a cornucopia of reds, yellows and oranges of every hew. The little cabin had become more than some building that Negan and Dawn were taking shelter in, it was really starting to become a home of their own. Dawn had carefully taken down all of the personal photos that had filled the home, placed in him a box in the attic incase one day perhaps the former residents returned home one day. The furniture was rearranged to better suit their needs, more shelves brought in that they found in the small hardware store. Dawn found steamer chests in a high end consignment shop in town when she was looking for warm clothes and blankets, which she also found. There was warmth and life filling every corner of the home now.

Their life together was settling into to a comfortable flow of scavenging after they had breakfast together till early afternoon, then Dawn would return back to the house and meet Negan. She would sort the day’s haul while Negan checked the traps he set in the nearby woods, chopped and gathered fire wood and the other more ‘Manly’ duties before dinner. It was painfully domestic and they both took great joy in teasing each other how they were so perfectly normal and domestic during daylight hours, but after the sun set things always got well, interesting.

It was a blissfully mundane routine but Dawn in particular enjoyed the simplicity of the life she was leading with Negan. It was so far from the life he had with her mother , _The world is different, he is different_ Dawn thought as she finished her bowl of oat meal at the kitchen counter watching Negan poke at the bland, beige goo. He looked almost childlike as he sneered down at his meal. Dawn couldn’t help but roll her eyes and let out a little huff as she licked her spoon and placed her now empty bowl in the bucket of water she stored in the otherwise useless sink.

Negan took a spoon full of oat meal and held it before him, almost examining it before he spoke. “Would some eggs kill ya?” He groaned dropping the spoon back into the still full bowl as he pushed it away from him. Dawn shook her head and shoved down the urge to roll her eyes yet again at his question.

Letting out a long, exhausted sigh “Um get me some fucking chickens and then we can talk eggs.” She reached over and shoved the oatmeal back towards the man she genuinely adored with a little smirk playing on her lips now. “Till then, oatmeal it is babe…” Negan groaned and tossed head back making Dawn laugh loudly. “Oh you are such a child sometimes!” She made her way around the counter and kissed his cheek quickly. “Eat you will need your strength tonight,” She teased in a low, sultry voice that made Negan playfully raise his eyebrows as he reached towards the bowl of still warm oatmeal. “I am going to go head to the main street.”

Negan started shaking his head as he took his first bite. “Which store this time?” He said with a little laugh. While he did most of the serious scavenging, in places that were far more dangerous, he let Dawn just go out in places he had already cleared to have her pick of whatever she desired.

Dawn smiled excitedly. “The little new age place, I think they may have some books on traditional medicine and herbs. That would be handy to know right?” Dawn had been gathering books to read throughout the winter months to try and developed skills beyond just knowing how to cook and cut hair. She had gathered medical texts from a doctor’s home a few streets over, every vegan, vegetarian or camping cook book she could get her hands on or anything with the word “pioneer” plastered on it. She grabbed books about gardening, sewing and knitting. Things she always expected to have time to learn some of those skills once she was settled down and married. Which is many ways she was starting to feel like she was, the only thing that was missing really were rings.

Negan took another bite of the oatmeal and smirked. His arm snaked around her waist as he pulled Dawn almost into his lap. “My smart girl.” He said proudly. “Just be careful, I saw a few of them dead mother fuckers near the gas station last night. I would feel much better if you waited and I came with you.” Dawn started grumble and she even stomped her feet a little in protest which Negan found _Adorable as all fuck_ as she pouted. “Dawn, I swear I won’t fucking rush you and I will even hold your god damn purse..” Negan joked.

Dawn wrapped her arms around Negan’s neck and kissed him quickly as she smirked. “That is the single most romantic thing you have ever said to me...” She chuckled and Negan shook his head knowing all too well that that was not, but he let her have the moment. He playfully smacked her ass still wearing a pair of loose flannel, men’s pajama pants, barely hanging on her hips they were so large on her. 

“You are such a fucking brat.” He teased as he gripped her bottom giving it a light squeeze. “Go get dressed while I choke down this fucking gruel.” Dawn gave him a little glare about the gruel comment and Negan smiled at her, “It’s tasty as far as oatmeal goes.” That got a little half smile from Dawn before she started to walk off towards the bedroom. Negan finished his breakfast quickly, he wasn’t lying, it was fairly good oatmeal as far as oatmeal goes but he would have killed a man for bacon and eggs. After sticking his bowl in the bucket in the sink with Dawn’s he joined her in the bedroom where she was getting dressed.

While the wardrobe of the former occupants was fun for in the bedroom and around the house both Dawn and Negan had acquired other clothing from the consignment shop in town and from scavenging several the other cabins and homes in the area. Dawn had on a pair a well warn jeans, a relic of her old life not unlike Negan’s leather jacket given to him by his brother John. Negan smirked when he saw she was wearing them. “The Traveling pants?” He asked as he slowly walked over to one of the old steamer trunks that Dawn had found and pulled out a clean pair of jeans, shirt and sweater before he started to get dressed himself.

Dawn smiled. “Yeah,” She started slowly dragging out the word a little longer than normal as she recalled fond memories of her high school years. “I still can’t believe Libby is gone..” Dawn sighed softly remember her only real friend once she had moved to Virginia. They had found her, hiding in her mother’s apartment early on. Her sister and mother had turned and she hid in the bathroom for two days before Negan got her out. She lasted two months, then when they were escaping the first camp they were apart of, she got taken down by three walkers, they just left her to turn to save their own lives. _Just like with mom…_

Negan watched Dawn’s face intently and when he noticed her smile fade at the mention of her lost friend he quickly pulled the sweater over his head and took a few steps over to her. “You can’t fucking think like that baby,” Negan started as he reached out and took her hands. “We lost a lot of people we loved and that’s not fucking right.”

“I wish we could save everyone.” Dawn admitted softly.

_Such a kind fucking heart, my girl_ he mused as he reached out and cupped her cheek before leaning and kissing her tenderly. “I know and one day baby girl, we will.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head which made Dawn smirk and giggle softly. “But first we got gotta go get you your damn books, I bet some more fucking herbs and crap right?”

“It’s tea…” Dawn correct with a little smirk and Negan gave an exaggerated nod in return to her correction. “Don’t start Negan, you are going to thank me come winter and we are boiling snow for water and tea is going to make it taste better not to mention they have vitamins and antioxidants, or treat an illness when the medicine runs out…” Dawn had spent a great deal of her time researching how to survive, what they could do to get through the winters once the shelf stable food runs out or one day even goes bad. There were so many skills that she needed to learn, none of them were taught in school. Her main concern was anything that could be used as medicine because that’s what was going to run out first. Mother Nature was taking back the world, either they learned to work with her, use her bounty to live whatever kind of life you could really have these days or fight her and die. No one beat Mother Nature, not any more.

They gathered their scavenging` supplies, backpacks, bags and a little red wagon that Dawn found in a garage down the street from their little home a few weeks earlier. Negan gathered what weapons they had just in case they needed them, laying a shot gun in down in the wagon as they stood in driveway getting ready to depart on the short walk into town. “I really think we need to find a second wagon…” Dawn noted recalling that often she had to take two or three trips when trying to gather all her supplies on any given run.

Negan looked up at her and raised an eyebrow for a moment pondering the idea himself. _What we really need is a fucking truck…_ He thought. Which was true. But Gasoline was starting to go bad, hybrid cars were useless with no power to charge them, the only option they really had was diesel but they were in suburbs. Hardly anyone would have owned a diesel. “I will keep my eyes peeled Dawny…” Negan said with a little smile making a mental note to not only find a second wagon but also start to try and find some sort of diesel vehicle.

Dawn smiled brightly at Negan as she walked to the front of the wagon and bent down quickly picking up the black powered coated metal handle. “Well shall we?” Dawn asked glanced back at Negan over her shoulder with a little smirk as she adjusted her sun glasses.

“We shall.” Negan responded gesturing with a machete for her to get moving as he went ahead of her so he could keep an eye out for the dead. They fell into their usual cautious silence as the pair continued to walk the long forgotten side streets lined with the foliage blazon in it’s full fall spender. Negan couldn’t help but notice as Dawn paused and gazed up at the colors. Her rose tinted lips curled into a broad, peaceful smile as she took all the splendor of final days of autumn. A small, content smirk played on his lips as he watched her let out a content sigh and looked back at him with for a moment. Negan smirked and shook his head. “You are fucking adorable and it’s goddamn problematic as fuck..”

Dawn stifled a giggle at his words and walked the rest of the way into town in silence as a self satisfied smirk played on her lips. Their distention was a small, trendy, little new age shop. Some place that Dawn would have stopped in and pined after their overpriced wears in her previous life, but now she walked in like she owned the place. Negan moved around the seemingly vacant storefront checking for the dead before he finally relaxed a bit. “Told you, I would have been fine.” Dawn pointed out as Negan sat down in a large, overstuffed floral chair that sat in the front corner of the store near the large window. It was next to four mismatched bookshelves where the former store owners had displayed their collection of texts for sale. Dawn combed through the shelves picking out one, sometimes two books at a time before she placed them neatly in the wagon.

“I don’t doubt you would have been fine Dawn, but there were a group of them fuckers at that gas station yesterday…” Negan commented as he gazed out of the window and across the street at the aforementioned gas station. Dawn just sighed and knew that she was better of just getting back to the job at hand and let Negan stew for the moment. “I swear they gather… like a pack of fucking animals.”

Quelling the urge to roll her eyes as she leaned down placing adding two more her growing collection in the wagon, Dawn sighed. “Well, I guess if you think about it… at our basic core we are nothing more than highly evolved animals.” Negan turned and looked as Dawn as she sat down on the floor to take a closer look at the books on the bottom shelves as she continued. “Whatever it is that turns people into those things once we die probably strips our brains of all those higher functions to reanimate the corpse…”

Dawn grabbed several books off of one of the shelves and placed them one by one into the wagon from a stack on the floor as she looked up at Negan who gazed down at her slightly amazed by her fairly logical reasoning. “and what pray tell made you come to this conclusion?” His question why genuine was masked within a vale of cleverly placed sarcasm, which Dawn could see right through after spending day in and day out with him.

“You know Sherlock Holmes…deductive reasoning.” Dawn responded simply before she scooted over to the next bookshelf and continued to pull books and place them into the wagon neatly and methodically.

Negan never forgot how bright Dawn was, she was a “book smart” type of person, he knew her type well from his years in education. They were the kids with A’s in everything but his class. Once Dawn had entered his class, he softened a bit on the kids he used to taunt for being weak and un-athletic when he saw her struggling to pass his class. He started to let them write essays on athletes and sports related injuries after Dawn did a presentation to his varsity football players about the dangers of football related concisions to bring her failing grade up during her freshmen year. He leaned forward and smiled kindly at her. “So, a book… about a fictional detective gave you that bright fucking idea?” He asked with a chuckle. 

Dawn shrugged. “I guess, I mean really… it’s Sherlock Holmes and the old zombie movies my dad and I would watch.” As she spoke about her father her voice filled with a profound sadness. She stopped what she was doing and sat still for a moment, thinking about how her father had read her the tales of Sherlock Holmes as bedtime stories when she was fortunate enough to get them. “I guess dad is to thank really.” Dawn mused in a slightly melancholy tone on voice.

Leaning back in the chair, Negan patted his lap and motioned for Dawn to come join him. At first Dawn ignored him and turned back to the bookshelves trying to just avoid the issue of her father being brought up but when Negan cleared his throat and patted his lap once more, this time raising an eyebrow at Dawn. She let out a small huff as she placed the book she had been looking through on the pile and finally obliged his silent request. “What?” She asked in a slightly annoyed tone, which just caused Negan to chuckle and shake his head.

He wanted to know why was it she was perpetually sad at the smallest mention of her father, yet they could (though they didn’t often) speak of her mother with no twinge of real profound sadness. _Guilt, Shame, fuck anger even, but never this_. He knew enough about her father to know he was a greasy shit. Always into something, causing some sort of trouble to make Lucille’s life more difficult. As Dawn situated herself in his lap, Negan wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands resting on her outer thigh as her sapphire eyes met his deep amber ones. “Why can you never fucking talk about your shithead father without looking like I just killed your damn kitten?” Dawn shrugged in a vain attempt to avoid the question.

Negan patted her thigh to get her attention. “I’m serious baby girl…” His eyes focused on her face intently. Dawn’s face contorted with discomfort. Her father was a subject she was never quite thrilled with discussing with anyone at length. Even with their new found closeness she still had little desire to actually speak on the subject and it showed. Negan knew this was always going to be something she would deal with, _probably her long standing Daddy issues is what is fueling her regularly riding your fucking cock…and calling you Daddy when your are balls deep in that pussy…_ He mused as he leaned in kissed her cheek tenderly. “Why does it look like your heart is being fucking ripped from your chest when I say anything about him.”

Dawn glanced at Negan for a moment before her eyes became fixated on the stack of books she had pulled from the shelves. “Because it is…” Dawn’s admission was filled with that profound sadness that was always present when she talked about her father. “You know the saying, a father is a daughter’s first love… well I guess kinda my dad was. He was this mythic figure who would swoop in and be awesome, the most amazing dad in the world. Gifts, museums, concerts… he took me to the symphony when I was 7 years old because he said he wanted me to hear the voice of God.” Dawn let you a little half hearted chuckle as she recounted memories from her childhood. “He was the most charming man when he wanted to be. Funny and so fucking smart. He went to Northwestern, he has a fucking degree of some kind in philosophy.”

Negan raised an eyebrow in disbelief of Dawn’s statement but he didn’t doubt her, since the world had changed he had never known her to lie. “No shit..” Negan exclaimed as he shook his head still not quite believing it. From his limited interaction with the man he did not scream a high educated and intellectual man. “I honestly would have never fucking guessed.”

Dawn nodded softly as she leaned back against Negan’s chest finally settling into his lap comfortably. “He comes off as far more of scoundrel than scholar but my father is by far the smartest person I have ever known.” Dawn’s tone was serious and thoughtful as she continued. “Mom told we when I was little that Dad was so erratic because a genius’s mind is never a happy place… he would be happy and amazing one minute and ready to beat the shit out of someone the next. Mom tried to tell me it was just drugs when I was older but I always have thought that something happened to him to make him that way.”

“I have met your grandmother… that woman for five minutes alone was terrifying. I can only imagine physiological damage just springing forth from that witch’s cunt must have caused.” Dawn tried extraordinarily hard not laugh at the comment but Negan spoke the truth on many levels.

Dawn rested her hand on Negan’s chest. “My dad wasn’t horrible… he wasn’t even bad Negan…” She let out a long and heavy sigh as she sat back up. Her deep blue eyes locking on to Negan’s dark pools. “He is a disappointment, as a person and a parent…” Negan thought as Dawn spoke she sounded far wiser than her years but that fact didn’t surprise him in the least. She gave a half hearted smile. “They were young, they did their best… they made mistakes. But they are gone. Mom for sure and Dad well he could be alive. I called him the morning before mom died. He said he was getting in his car and driving down, he had no idea mom was that sick…” Negan lean in and kissed her softly, brushing a few strands of hair off her face.

“He could be alive…” Negan said trying to be hopeful for her. “Anything is possible baby girl,”

Dawn let out a disheartened sigh as she spoke, “Yeah, I guess.” Dawn forced a smile and leaned forward kissing Negan quickly in some vain attempt to distract him before hopping off his lap. Negan reached out and grasped her wrist pulling her back towards him. He let go of Dawn’s wrist as she turned and faced him. “What? I still have a lot of shit I need to get done…”

Negan took a deep breath and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And never fucking talking about your parents is so fucking healthy Dawn… “ As he spoke Dawn’s face twisted into an annoyed glare as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head to the side. Watching her twist into a glare Negan knew far too well he got a slightly uneasy feeling in his stomach. _Oh that is her mother… That fucking glare… oh that fucking glare…_ He knew what was coming, _a fucking fight always comes with that god forsaken fucking look._

Negan’s dark eyes darted down to her left hand as it slipped away from it’s pair that was still wrapped around Dawn’s upper waist in defiance. Her long index finger extended as her mouth opened but no sound escaped. She repeated this several times before the words finally followed her gestures. “You none of this shit between you and I are necessarily fucking healthy Negan…” Dawn said in a frustrated tone. “You lived in your bubble with my mother for all those fucking years, fine. I really don’t hold it against you but do not pretend to know shit about my relationship with my dad or me as a person before all this. Because don’t fucking fool yourself. You never knew me… you did the bare fucking minimum on the getting to know the step kid front…”

“Oh fucking really now… so you never fucking paid attention to that all the fucking shit I did for your ass?” Negan said harshly. “I kept those fucking shits off your back all through god damn High School.” If she wanted a fight he was going to give her one. He stood up from the chair and loomed over Dawn he took a few steps forward backing her into the bookshelf. “You were just some dumb, awkward as fuck bookworm, city kid who would have been eaten alive in that school if I wasn’t there. And who do you think bailed your dumbshit ass out of jail when you go arrested in DC with your dad slinging fucking coke? It wasn’t your mother, oh fuck no… she wanted to let you fucking rot.” Dawn’s arms fell to her sides as Negan pinned her against the bookshelf. “So I did fucking pay attention Dawn, I always fucking paid attention… FUCK, you are an ungrateful little brat.” Negan turned away in frustration.

Dawn leaned back against the bookshelf as she felt very much like she had just eaten a large plate of crow for her overly emotional response. “Negan…” She said softly reaching out and touching his arm, but he shook away her touch.

“Fuck no… don’t even start that shit.” Negan grumbled as he walked over to where he had set his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Dawn for a moment. “You don’t get to pick a fight with me when I was trying to help you, oh fuck no Dawn.”  Dawn let out frustrated sigh at Negan’s words because she knew what he said was true. Negan walked towards the door and pushed it open.

Dawn grumbles for a moment wondering if he is just doing this to get her to beg him to stay. He did with her mother and she was not going to let Negan play that game with her too. Firmly she said. “Fine. Go.” She turned her back towards him and started to walk towards the bookshelves to set back to her work.

Negan stood slightly dumbfounded for a moment at her lack of protest, lack of fight at his words. He shakes his head and looks across the street at the gas station. He never liked the idea of her being out there by herself with the dead lurking around. Dawn was fair enough with a gun, when she actually carried one but always complained it was so loud. Knives were problematic, she was quick and stronger than she looked but at times could be clumsy. She could handle herself against one, maybe two but any more he knew he would lose her and he could never allow that to happen. “I’ll be back in while to help you get the supplies back to the house.” Dawn looked up and gave him a slow nod and soft smile. _She’s not that mad, that’s good._ Negan let out a small sigh of relief before he turned and started his short walk across the street to the Gas Station.

Dawn settled back on the floor with the books that she was gathering. She would ran her long, pale finger along the spines as she read their titles. Carefully paging through the ones with titles that seemed relevant to the new needs of this strange world before placing them in the pile in the wagon. Once she had finished with the books she pulled a small crumpled piece of paper out of the back pocket of jeans and slowly looked over the list of herbs that she had wanted to stock up on. She had picked through the amounts that they had stocked on the shelves but Dawn knew how stores like this worked. “They always have bulk in the back..” She muttered as she eyed the nondescript grey door that had an ‘Employee’s Only” sign stuck in the top center of the door.

As Dawn peered over her shoulder and through the window at the gas station across the street that Negan had gone to check out, she let out little sigh. “Men… they think they fucking help but they don’t” She mutters as if she is talking to a ghost. Dawn picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before leaning down and gripping the cool black metal handle of the wagon. A grunt escaped her lips as she tugged it forward it was far heavier with the books she had collected now inside. “He is so fucking dragging this shit back to the house… OH FUCK YES…” She groaned as she stumbled back against the counter where people once paid for their goods, knocking a wire display wrack over with a crash.

“Oh balls!” Dawn exclaimed as she tried in vain to reach to catch it like it still was a sin to knock over a display in a store. Taking a step back she couldn’t help but chuckle at her actions just a moment before. “For fuck’s sake…” She chuckled. “I’m fucking looting the god damn place and I am worried about destroying property…” She shook her head and laughed a little as she turned to look at the large glass jars the continued lose spices and herbs. She pulled the list out once more and started to look through the names on the different containers and matching them up with the ones she had written out the day before. “Chamomile” She mumbled she picked up a medium sized glass jar and placed it carefully on top of the books in the wagon. Sliding her back pack back off Dawn started to gather more herbs and spices till she was left filling plastic Ziplocs and stuffing them into her empty backpack quickly filling it.

There was still one important item on her list she hadn’t found yet. “Elderberries… fucking elderberries…” She groaned as she looked through all the remaining shelves tossing a few bars of lovely smelling lavender soap and a couple bottles of lotion that matched into her bag but not finding anything containing the berries she was seeking. Eyeing the ‘Employees Only’ sign clad door once more Dawn let out a little sigh. She reminded herself that Negan had cleared out this place along with pretty much every other place on the street. She was safe. “Nothing bad could possibly happen…” she started as she took a few steps forward and reached out to grip the door knob. “said every person who ever fucking was killed in a horror movie.” She finished as she closed her eyes and pushed open the door.

Taking a deep breath in she opened her eyes to find the room unoccupied and she let out a happy sigh of relief. Grabbing her flash light Dawn set off into the dark room to search for her elusive berries. She not only found them but the owner’s long forgotten stash of fine grade A medical cannabis, which she also took. “Strictly for fucking medical purposes…”  She said with a girlish giggle as she tucked the two large mason jars under her arm having already placed the large plastic bag filled with Elderberries in a lovely hemp tote bag that she found in the store room as well. Placing the mason jars with the others. Dawn paused for a moment contemplating if she should fill the other tote bags she had found in the store room with items they could use or make another trip. She eyed the door once more and could see Negan messing with one of the truck’s in the Gas Station parking lot off in the distance. “I have time…” She answered herself as she flicked her flash light back on and went back into the room.

Just as quickly as she filled the wagon and backpack she filled two more tote bags with supplies before she heard the bell on the door clatter and the sound of slightly muffled footsteps. “Hey Daddy…” Dawn said in a flirtatious voice from the dark supply closet, “I know I was such a naughty girl and I know I will be punished…” She teased further as she took a few steps out from the dark room into the sun soaked larger room. As she looked up she saw that it was not Negan who had pushed the door open but three of the dead who were now snarling in her direction.

Dawn dropped the bags in her hands and let out an ear piercing scream. Negan heard it across the street, he had been so consumed with trying to get one of the vehicles to start that he had not been paying attention to the small group of walkers who had gathered outside the small shop that Dawn was inside of. He raced across the street grabbing only his shotgun and a knife. He lifted the shot gun sending two blasts into the group of five walkers trying to push their ways inside the building. He heard Dawn scream his name as she tasseled with the ones that had gotten inside. “I’m coming baby! I’m coming!” He screamed as he shoved his knife into the skull of one of the dead before shoving the last of them off him and to the ground and brining his steel toed boots’ heel down hard onto the skull of the corpse with a sickening crunch followed by a gooey squish as he ground his heel into the brain of the long dead man.

Dawn hand managed to get to her machete that she had tucked in the wagon and slashed wildly at the corpse as she tried to get to her. When Negan shot off his rounds out side it distracted them enough she managed to take one of the three out from behind. Her upper hand did not last long, as soon as she had managed to take out one the other two turned their attention back to her. “Negan…” She cried as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She could see him fighting his way in and only prayed she could hold these two off long enough. Backed into a corner slashing and crying Dawn feared it was the end. She closed her eyes tight as she slashed at the corpses but always seeming to miss the head.

The bell run again but this time Negan called out “Dawn! Baby!” He screamed as he raced towards her position into a corner where the bookshelves were. Dawn’s heart pounded in her breast as she could barely catch her breath trying to keep the dead off her. Negan plunged his knife through the base of the one’s skull tossing it to the ground before doing the same to the other. Dawn threw herself into his arms and sobbed as Negan held her tightly. “Oh my baby girl…” He said as he let out a sigh of relief. He kissed the top of her head and held her securely in his arms as she sobbed against his chest. “I thought for a fucking second there…”

“Me too.” Dawn said weakly as she looked up at him. Negan leaned down and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His hands covered in the dead’s blood tangled in her dark locks as he kissed her like it was the last time he ever would. He pulled back taking a deep breath and Dawn stared into his dark eyes. “Negan…” She muttered softly. “I was so scared…”

“I know baby… I am so god damn sorry I left you by yourself..” He apologized as he pulled her against his chest once more. His heart still racing from the adrenaline and fear of losing Dawn. _If she would have died… no fucking can’t think like that._  Negan leaned in and kissed her quickly once more before pushing Dawn back slightly and taking a long look over her. “You didn’t get scratched or fucking bit… please tell me…” He said running his hands along her arms, looking at her hands as Dawn shook her head.

Negan let out a heavy sigh of relief as pulled her back in holding her tightly. “Thank god…” He muttered softly. “I couldn’t fucking lose another wife…” He said without even thinking of his words. Dawn heard them though and a soft smile played on her lips as pressed her face against his leather clad chest.

They held each other in silence for several more moments before they agreed they should gather what they found and just go home. They made quick work of it, Negan never let Dawn more than an arm’s length away from him as they walked home. He had his shot gun reloaded and at the ready. Once safely inside the cabin they had made into a home they both could finally breath. Negan didn’t go out that day, like he normally did. Opting to stay close to home and help Dawn get everything unpacked. With both of them at it that too was short work and Negan decided that after the day they had they were in serious medical need of one particular herb that Dawn found that peaked his interest.

He made a make shift pipe out of an apple from one of the neighbors back yard apple tree and Dawn watched with a sly smirk on her face as he went about carving it like he had done it a thousand times before. Leaning on the kitchen counter, propping her head up with her hands she beamed up at him. “So Coach he has a giant stick up his ass did not… have such a giant stick up his ass.” Dawn laughed and Negan gave a small shrug and half hearted chuckle.

“I was a teenager ones damn it, I went to fucking notorious party school for the expressed purpose of getting high, drunk and fuck as many hot sorority girls as possible.” Negan said with a devious little smirk that made Dawn blush at thought of how charming young Negan must of have been. Once he was satisfied with his word he handed the apple to Dawn with another smirk playing on his lips. “I am sure you of all people know what to do next…”

Dawn’s cheeks flushed as took some of the broken up weed that she had on a small plate in front of her and started to stuff it into the larger of the two holes. She licked her lips as she turned the apple around about brought it to her mouth. Negan leaned forward and lit the bowl part as Dawn took a long drag in before holding her breath as she passed the apple over to Negan. As she exhaled she gave a little cough and smirked. “Well, as far as I know you are the expert and packing things in tights holes.” Negan choked a little as he let out his drag setting the apple on the counter as he started laughing.

“Fuck.. Baby Girl… that made horny and laugh my ass off.” He admitted with hearty laugh as he smiled brightly at her. His hand slipping around her neck as he pulled her in for a tend kiss, their bodies separated by the corner of the counter. As they broke the kiss Dawn smirked and bit her bottom lip. Negan let out a little groan. “Oh you know that makes my dick hard like that right?” He said snapping his fingers on the word “that”.

Dawn gave a little nod as her smirk grew into a grin. “I’m going to go write in my diary and then go lay down for a little bit before I make dinner.” Negan gave a slightly disheartened sigh but nodded. As Dawn stood up Negan took a step to close the distance between them, his long arms wrapping around her, his hands gripping her round ass tightly.

“No more going out on your own… No more fighting while we are out of this house…” Dawn nodded as he made both points. Negan leaned in and rested his forehead against Dawn’s and in a low tone said “I can’t bare the thought of losing you. I fucking joke and kid and poke at ya. That’s just how we are…” He paused and smiled softly giving her bottom a squeeze. “But I swear to God, if I ever lose you… like I...” Negan stopped himself, took a deep breath and continued, “I would have nothing left to live for. You are my fucking everything baby girl…always fucking will be.”

Dawn smiled as she gazed up at Negan through her haze some what high gaze. “Are you trying to tell me you love me?” She asked with a little chuckle. Negan pulled back. His hands slipping away from her ass as he shook his head.

“I did not fucking say those words…” Negan protested quickly making Dawn laugh a little harder and shake her head.

She put her left hand up waved her left ring finger at him. “You called me your wife…again… still no fucking ring.” She pointed out with a little huff. It was such an arbitrary, old world (now), thing to want but she loved to tease him. This admission of love without saying the words seemed right in line with this so close yet so far feeling Dawn had been feeling about their relationship. With a little laugh she shook her head once more before leaning over and giving Negan a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m gonna go write and lay down… you figure…” She gestured to his general stake of not knowing what he felt by waving her had erratically in his direction. “This… out.”

Negan opened his mouth to speak but Dawn had already reached across the counter, picked up the apple pip and Negan’s lighter and began to walk into their bedroom. She picked up her Diary off the bedside table and tossed it on the bed. Kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning the top button on her jeans before crawling into bed. She reached over and picked up the apple off the table, brining it once more to her lips to take a hit. Inhaling deeply she could taste the apple mixing with the tang of the bud as she exhaled the smoke. Setting it back down, now spent she picked up her diary and began to scribble away.

_Dear Mom…_

_Again I have no fucking clue why the hell I am still writing to you but at this fucking point you know too much._

_I almost fucking died today. Negan and I fought and I am pretty high right now._

_Shit._

_Daddy would proud. Okay probably not but beyond the fucking point right?_

_But yeah almost died. That was scary as fuck but Negan saved me. I think he loves me. He all but said it. I don’t really know how I feel about it to tell the truth. Again this happened probably about 2 minutes ago and I am high… so I may be reading too much into too little but come on… he said he basically would die if I died… that’s some god damn Shakespearean tragic love bullshit. Which he knows all to well is my favorite and preferred kind of love._

_But what the fuck happens if he really fucking tells me. He calls me his wife… he also calls me Baby Girl and Princess when I am sucking his cock every morning but I somehow feel WIFE has more meaning in the grand scheme of things. Maybe? But do I actually love him if he loves me._

_I mean I care. I am in defiant like… maybe like bordering on love. He is the first thing I think about each morning, the last before I go to sleep at night. He makes me laugh and feel safe. Being in his arms is the safest place in this world. I want to make him happy because he keeps me safe and makes me happy… he also drives me fucking crazy but I guess that’s part of love right? The happy and the crazy go hand in hand._

_Shit._

_I fucking love him. I am in love with Negan._

_I love Negan… I am hopelessly in love with him._

_Jesus mom. I am so fucking sorry. I not only have been fucking your husband but now, now my fucking dumb ass loves him._

_Worst Daughter Ever,_

_Dawn._

Letting out a long ragged sigh at her realization through her journaling Dawn flopped back against the pillows and pulled the blankets up around her head as she tried to hide from the shame she felt mixed with the overwhelming need to tell Negan her feelings. She knew it wasn’t the right time, he had to be the one to say it first. He just had to. Closing her eyes she drifted off to an uneasy slumber, completely forgetting her diary lay open on the bed with her confession of love for Negan to see as he walked in to talk Dawn after she had already fallen asleep.

Seeing her diary on the bed he couldn’t help himself but read the words scribbled across the page. His heart sank as he saw she was writing to her mother. “Oh baby girl..” he mumbled softly picking the notebook up and reading her free flowing thoughts as she came to the conclusion of being _‘hopelessly in love with him.’_   Negan closed the notebook and looked at the lump of blankets that was Dawn now sleeping. He turned to the chair that he always laid his jacket across and then glanced back over his shoulder at Dawn.

As he walked over to the jacket he let out a long sigh. “I should have done this weeks ago.” He mumbled once more to himself as he reached in a small hidden pocket of his warn leather jacket and pulled out his wedding ring first. Slipping it on his left ring finger before delving back into the pocket once more and pulling out the ring that Lucille’s mother, Dawn’s grandmother, had given him when he told her he wanted to marry her daughter. Lucille had always told him it was going to go to Dawn when she got married and as soon as she took a turn for the worse she gave her ring to him to keep safe for Dawn.

He gazed down at the small ring in his hand. It was an old ring, passed down from mother to daughter for generations. It was always Dawn’s .Taking a piece of scrap paper from a pile on a little make shift desk Dawn had made Negan scribbled the words.

_It was always meant for you when you got married, you’re my wife… like it or fucking not. So here’s your fucking ring._

_And yes…I fucking love you._

  * _Who else?_



Negan left the note and the ring on the bed side table before turning and leaving to go check the traps, leaving Dawn to rest.


End file.
